


But I Was Right There, Holding Your Hand

by Smokestarrules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Found this buried in my old notes, Idk why I never posted lol, Just. haggar and zarkon's relationship after she lost her memories is so interesting to me, They're so tragic :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: In the end, he had one choice: save the Universe, or save the one who mattered much, much more to him than anyone else ever had. It wasn’t that hard of a decision.Orsometimes Emperor Zarkon gets too much time to think.
Relationships: Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Honerva/Zarkon (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	But I Was Right There, Holding Your Hand

_ But I Was Right There, Holding Your Hand _

  
“My Lord,” A Galra general, one who Zarkon recognized to be called Krovak, bowed low. “Vrepit Sa.”

“What is it?” Emperor Zarkon said. He was in no mood for the troubles of his generals.

“I have information of utmost importance, Lord,” Said Krovak. He cast a wary glance at Haggar, who was in her usual place by Lord Zarkon’s side. “May we converse.. privately?”

Zarkon narrowed his eyes. He disliked the way this was going- but he had a suspicion. “Of course, general,” He said, standing from his throne. “Walk with me.” Leaving Haggar and the control room behind, the two Galra made their way into a long hall, free of watchful eyes. “What is it?”

Krovak cleared his throat, looking every inch the Galra general he was. “I have reason to believe that there is a treasonous plot against you, Sire.”

“And?” Zarkon said. He was not fazed by empty threats. “I have faced many plots. None have come even close to succeeding.”

“I know, Lord,” Krovak dipped his head. “The danger with this character is that they know magic. That  she knows magic.”

Zarkon tilted his head. “You mean to tell me that Haggar is plotting against me?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Krovak’s face contorted in the beginning of a snarl. “I have proof- proof that the Witch is planning to take over the Galra Empire.. after your death.” The general was visibly pleased at the prospect - no treasonous soldier or Druid ever lived, not against Zarkon - and so many soldiers hated Haggar. Hated that she was the one with Emperor Zarkon’s ear, hated that she had power that they could never control.

“I see.” Lord Zarkon stepped back, calculating his next move. “Guards!” His voice rose slightly, and there were two Galra sentries in front of him shortly. Krovak began to smile a cold, cruel smile. He was certain that since he was the one to warn the Emperor, he would be promoted. Perhaps he’d be the Emperor’s new right-hand Galra? His Lord would certainly need a new one..

Unbeknownst to him, Zarkon’s plan was entirely different. The mighty leader raised one arm and pointed at Krovak, “Seize him!”

Immediately, the sentries did as they were told, quickly subduing the general and handcuffing his arms behind his back. Krovak, caught off guard from his daydreaming, had no chance. “What?” The trapped Galra cried, snapping out of his daze. He tried to struggle free, but to no avail. The cuffs were too tight. “Sire! It is the Witch who is against you, not I!”

Zarkon ignored his loud protests. “Take him to the Druids,” He instructed the sentries. “They will find out what is in that miserably tiny brain of his.”

The guards nodded, and left the hall, dragging the writhing Galra between them. “No!” Krovak cried as he was taken farther away. “No! I am innocent! It is the Witch! The Witch!”

_ Idiot _ , Zarkon thought venomously at the no-longer called general. He made his way back to the control room, opening the door and sitting back down on his throne. He looked around, and realized that the room had been emptied when he was gone. Only Haggar remained.

“What troubles you, Sire?” She asked in her scratchy tone.

“General Krovak attempted to accuse you of treason,” Zarkon said. “He has been taken care of.”

She made no sign that she’d heard him, but he knew she had. She always heard him when he spoke, always. They sat in silence for a long moment, and like it always did when he had too much time to think, his mind turned to Honerva, the woman who had been his wife millennia ago. The woman who had still stood loyally at his side, all of ten-thousand decaphoebs, but had no memory of her life as Honerva. Zarkon remembered that pain of waking up from dying, and discovering that his wife, the creature he’d do anything in the entire universe for, had lost her memory. Overexposure to Quintessence.  _ How.. ironic. _

Zarkon's first memory of that day was waking up after his own death. He’d stood, leaving the tarp that had been covering him behind, and turned to see another tarp, lying halfway across a place where another body should be.

_ He started walking, wobbling a bit, and turned the corner to see his wife, Honerva. Happiness rose through him; if she was alive, his world would be just that much better! Zarkon figured that since they were obviously on a ship, something bad must have happened. “Honerva, my love,” He said, reaching down a giant hand to try and help her up. To his surprise, she didn’t take it, only stared at him in confusion. “What is wrong?” She didn’t look very healthy, and she had the blanket pulled up over her face as if the room was too bright for her. But the Quintessence must have worked. Because she was  alive . He noticed her eyes, which were glowing yellow, but dismissed it. Just an after-effect. _

_ But she just looked at him with no recognition sparking in those bright eyes. “Who are you?” She said, and his heart shattered. “W-who am I?” _

_Zarkon stared helplessly down at her for a long moment. “My name is Emperor Zarkon,” He said finally, choosing his words carefully. “You are my.. w-” He flinched. “You are my right-hand, my Altean alchemist. You are very powerful... and there is no one I trust more.” He paused again, thinking of what he should call her. Not Honerva, that would be too painful, and his soldiers were better off thinking she was dead._

_ Then he remembered an old Galran fairy tale his father had told him, once, when he was a kit. It was about a powerful sorceress who fought alongside her leader loyally, and she had been his favorite character in the book. “Your name is Haggar,” He said, testing out the name. It fit her. Truly, it did. _

“ _Haggar,” She said, and he tried not to wilt. It was too painful that he remembered and not she._

_ So, as if to steady himself, he said, “I will return shortly,” and he opened the door, asking the soldier where they were. And then he had another huge weight placed on his shoulders, and he momentarily forgot all about his personal troubles. Because his so-called friends had betrayed him. And  _ no one _ betrayed him. _

“Sire,” Haggar’s voice brought him out of the memory. He acted as if he hadn’t been thinking about that day, again, and listened to her. “I would never.”

Ah, so she was still pondering the treasonous attack. “I know.” Zarkon said, and that was all he had to say. Because he did. Although her memories hadn’t, her personality had been the same after the Quintessence incident, and Honerva would have  _ never _ harmed him, no matter what. And neither would Haggar.

“Never.” She repeated herself, sounding just like Honerva once had and oh, Quiznak, he wanted her to remember. Still, after millennia, he wished for it every day.

“I know,” He said again, this time turned to meet her gaze. Her golden eyes were sharp as ever, and he remembered softer, yellow eyes in their place. It made him feel better, but only slightly. “I know.” And then he was gripped with such huge passion for this woman. He still loved her, he knew he did, but the only way he could get her back was with Voltron. Voltron could open another rift, and this time, the Quintessence would restore her memories. It would, he had to believe. And he would do anything to get Voltron back. He had to.

_Victory or Death._

_..._

_ For Honerva . _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
